


Do You Believe in Soulmates?

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates?I don’t.I think the idea is absurd...
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Do You Believe in Soulmates?

Do you believe in soulmates? 

I don’t. 

I think the idea is absurd, of all the multitudes on this blue-green planet there is only one person for each of us? Only one other person that completes us?  
Absurd. 

Are we all so incomplete on our own? What is this idea that we are only whole when partnered romantically to another person. (Those that talk of soulmates will usually tell you that the idea isn’t necessarily about romance. But it is, it always is.) Are you incomplete as you are? I’m not. I am a whole, fully realized human being all on my own.   
I contain multitudes just as I am. And so too, do you.


End file.
